Something Missing
by SpiritCatcher
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!!!* Vincent is marrying a woman called Tarque who is strangly farmiliar to Yuffie. This is a Yuffie/Vincent but you'll have to wait for it okay? Please R+R because I need some encouragement!!!
1. The Box

There's Always Been Something Missing  
  
Part One - The Box  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters so stop making write this because it's getting boring!  
  
Author's Note: I have never played Final Fantasy VII before so I have no clue what I am talking about so if this story is crap then I'm sorry.  
  
Vincent looked in the mirror at his eyes. He cringed at the crimson pain that lay within them and nothing would stop him from the feeling of insignificance that he harboured inside him. He was alone. Even surrounded by the gang and the crew of the Highwind, he still felt alone.  
  
Things had changed since the fall of Sephiroth. Vincent should have felt free from the pain. Lucrecia's death had been avenged and he knew that somewhere she was at peace. But he couldn't forget. He could never forget her.  
  
`Vinnie?' asked the small brunette that had tiptoed up beside him without a sound.  
  
`Yuffie? I did not hear you come in. . . .'  
  
`I'm a ninja, silly. We are masters of surprise!' Yuffie giggled but Vincent's face was hidden beneath the vast red of his cape.  
  
`What do you want, Yuffie?' Vincent looked out to the sea that surrounded them and frowned. The Highwind was nowhere near land and all that Vincent could do was wait. Wait to land, wait forever.  
  
`Cloud says. . . .he says that he has something he wants to talk to you about. It's about. . . .Hojo.' Vincent turned to the girl, his cerise eyes showing more pain than Yuffie had ever seen. Vincent brushed past her like a gust of black and red wind past her face. Her eyes welled up with tears. It must be so hard for him, she thought. So hard.  
  
`Vincent, thanks for coming. Sit down,' said Cloud, signalling towards a chair in front of him.  
  
`I'll stand. Now what is this all about?' Cloud swallowed hard, he had no idea how Vincent would take this. He had no idea how Vincent would react to news of such epic proportions.  
  
`Okay, this is hard for me to say but I will try to keep this as simple as possible. You should sit down really, I think-`  
  
`I said I'll stand, now tell me. What about Hojo?'  
  
`We found, shortly after we left Lucrecia Falls for the repairs to the ship that somehow, a stray cargo box got onto the ship somehow.' Cloud pulled from his lap a small brown box. No larger than a human hand, it was scarily familiar to Vincent.  
  
`And? What has this got to do with me?'  
  
`It says your name on it. And it's signed. . . . from Lucrecia. Vincent looked up at Cloud in utter shock. He took the box quickly and ran from the room to the deck.  
  
Vincent sat there for hours staring at the box. He feared what would be inside, another reminder? A reminder of Lucrecia and Vincent's love? He wouldn't last much longer if he was reminded once more of her.  
  
`What's inside Vincent? Have you opened it yet?' Yuffie sat down beside him, her eyes were big and full of hope. Vincent's eyes had lost their hope.  
  
`I. . . .want to be alone.'  
  
`No you don't. Not really. Would you like me to open it? I'll tell ya if it's something nice or not. Would you like that?'  
  
Vincent handed the box to Yuffie and stood up; he wouldn't want to be around when she opened it. He looked over the edge of the Highwind and frowned.  
  
`Before you open it. . . ?'  
  
`Yeah?'  
  
`I never want to be reminded of what I've lost. So, if it's something to do with our love, I want nothing to do with it.'  
  
I understand Vinnie. You want to block it out. I understand.'  
  
Yuffie looked at the box and closed her eyes. She said a quick prayer that it would be something that Vincent liked and lifted the lid.  
  
`Vincent? It's a note. . . . .'  
  
Author's Note: I know, I know. It's terrible! I don't think you would want another chapter anyway so I'll leave it as it is. I'll write one if you R+R - give me some consructive criticism! 


	2. Illusions

Something Missing  
  
Part 2 - Illusion  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill - I don't own Final Fantasy VII. I haven't even played it yet! God this is annoying. . . .  
  
Author's Note: Thank you sooooooo much for R+Ring and I will add more chapters after this because you all seem to like cliffhangers.  
  
`A note?' Vincent said, looking at the tiny brunette. Yuffie looked up at Vincent and scowled at the woman who wrote this. Whoever wrote this is horrible, she thought, taunting him for all these years when he could have lived. `Read it Yuffie. . . .please?'  
  
`Vincent. Do you remember the moments we shared? I think of them every day and smile. I left and for that, I shall eternally cry but please do not throw me away. I have something for you. You will never know how much I am sorry for keeping this from you. You have found this box and I hope that it is not too late. Vincent, there is a way - ` Yuffie gasped. Vincent sat down beside her and took the note from her with his one able hand.  
  
`Vincent, there is a way to change you condition,' he continued as Yuffie looked on at him, his crimson eyes moving with the painful words. `A way to make you normal. A way to change your vampire heart and make you once again the man I fell in love with.' Vincent paused.  
  
`What ya thinkin'?' Yuffie said, placing a hand on Vincent's metal claw.  
  
`The man she once loved. . . . .?' Vincent mumbled. After a temporary halt, Vincent stood up and threw the note into the blue ocean below them.  
  
`Wha-what d'ya do that for?!' Yuffie cried, watching the note fall into the waters.  
  
`It's an illusion. The man she once loved was the man she left behind. Why would I ever want to be that man again?' Yuffie smiled slightly.  
  
`You've finally let her go?' she asked.  
  
`Yes, I have let her go. Do you know how much I have suffered at the hands of our illusionary love? We were never going to be happy. Not when she was so lost in thought with Proffesor Hojo and his inhumane experiments,' Vincent said, flinching at the name if his adversary. Yuffie looked up at the man that stood beside her. I never needed anyone more, she thought, more than I need you.  
  
`Yuffie?'  
  
`Yeah?'  
  
`You have been following me for quite a while now. . . .why?' Yuffie laughed. She had, it was true. Was it so obvious?  
  
`I have suffered at the hands of someone I once loved as well. Granted, it is my dad, but he has been the bane of my existence for years now and I guess you and me should stick together. We're kindred spirits.'  
  
`You aren't what you seem Yuffie. So long I have thought of you as the spoilt brat everyone thinks you are. You have a different soul inside you,' Vincent said. Could it be just a trick of the light or was it true? Was Vincent smiling?  
  
`I believe that you are different too. You want to smile, to laugh, to share love? Why are you shadowed beneath your past. You don't have to be. Be yourself. This vampire shit? This isn't you. I know it isn't.' Vincent turned to her and touched her hand. Oh my gawd, Yuffie thought, he's touching your hand.  
  
`Yuffie?' Come on girl, she thought to herself, this is what you want. Don't be such a sissy. Your heart it beating faster, thought of Vincent and visions of the moments you've shared together are playing around in your head. Is he leaning in? Is he going to kiss you? He is! He is going to kiss you! Yes! Kiss him, kiss him. No, what are you doing. You're moving away. Why are you moving away. Stop it! No, no, no!  
  
`I should go,' Yuffie said. Vincent looked confused.  
  
`I-I'm sorry Yuffie. I shouldn't have-`  
  
`I-it's okay, I-I have to. . . .' She left the man's side and walked to the door leading away from the deck. As she got inside, she touched her heart. `Oh, why do I have to be so shy. . . . ?'  
  
* * * *  
  
Yuffie finally arrived home and she was happy. She would not have to suffer anymore at the hands of motion sickness and she could get some more training done.  
  
`Ah Lady Kisagari, you're back. There is a visitor in your quarters,' one of the villagers said.  
  
`Thank you,' Yuffie replied. I wonder. . . . Vincent? Yuffie thought and rushed to her home.  
  
She ran as fast as she could go, thinking of all the things she had wanted to say. He was here for her. She had helped him on the Highwind that day, he was there and so was she. They could be so happy. She rushed into her home and there stood the solemn faces of Cloud and Cid.  
  
`Vin. . . . .Cloud? Cid? What are you doing here?' Cloud looked at Yuffie with the unmistakable eyes of bad news.  
  
`It's Vincent.' 


	3. Betrothed

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last two chapters. You have given me so much encouragment and I thank all of you who took the time to read and review my story. This chapter will be a bit shorter than the other two (I am sorry that they are short but my imagination taked regular holidays) and it will be a cliffhanger but there will be more after this so I hope you all like it. Thanks again and enjoy part three.  
  
Part Three – Betrothed  
  
Yuffie sat down on her bed. The crystal sun shone through her window onto the marble floor. As the laughter of children echoed throughout the room from outside, Yuffie began to feel lower than she had before. After the news she just had, she didn't know if she could go on much longer without crying. Married? she thought. How could he? Vincent was getting married. The woman was one that none of the group had heard of. He must have kept it quiet. But if he was getting married, then how could he have been about to kiss Yuffie on the Highwind. Either he was a cheater, which Yuffie doubted, or this wedding was not all it seemed to be. Yuffie laughed it off. He wouldn't have kissed her anyway, would he?  
  
'Yuffie?' Cloud whispered as he entered the room, 'We're gonna head of now to see him, you wanna come?' Yuffie thought for a minute. She could go and see the woman who had taken her heart and stomped all over it or she could stay and let Vincent know what kind of wuss she really was.  
  
'I'll come,' she said bearing the best grin she could under such circumstances. She stood and pretended that the nervousness was not affecting her walking. Cloud smiled and signalled to Cid with his hand that she was coming and he left to start up the Highwind.  
  
On the Highwind, Yuffie was feeling ill. She leant over the toilet in the bathroom and threw up violently. She knew, but no one else did, that it was nothing to do with the turbulance of the airship. Tifa came in humming a farmiliar tune and Yuffie wiped away the remaining vomit from her mouth and flushed.  
  
'Yuffie? Hey, you look ill,' Tifa said.  
  
'Thanks for letting me know Tifa,' she said sarcastically and started towards the door. Tifa placed her hand on Yuffie's shoulder.  
  
'Are you okay Yuffie? You don't seem as excited as the rest of us,' Tifa questioned. Yuffie turned and looked at Tifa.  
  
'Actually, I don't feel right about this wedding. How long has he known this woman?' Yuffie asked.  
  
'Well, I heard he only met her last week, about the time we all got home, but no one is entirely sure, no one even knows who this girl is.' Yuffie left the room and headed for the deck to get as much fresh air as she could before they landed in Midgar. Yuffie looked down at the pale green earth beneath her and frowned. She had never felt so betrayed in her life. Though they never said anything to eachother about it, Yuffie knew that there was something between them. She should have kissed him. This would never had happened if they had kissed. Yuffie imagined that kiss for a moment. Their lips would have touched and everything arouund them would have disappeared, it would just have been them.  
  
Yuffie, prepare for landing,' Red called from inside. Yuffie opened the door and went to the cockpit. They were here.  
  
Tarque looked at Vincent from the window and smiled. Her light brown eyes watched him closely as he walked around the room putting clothes and bits and pieces into a large leather bag. Tarque opened the door and spoke in a light, airy voice.  
  
'Vinnie darling? We must move quickly.' Vincent stopped and looked up at his fiance.  
  
'But. . .my friends are coming to see us before we leave.' Vincent said, soughing slightly at the word 'friends'.  
  
'Vincent darling, don't be silly. You have no friends except me, I am all you need. Besides who would be coming anyway?' Tarque asked. Vincent hesitated. He knew who would be coming.  
  
'Cloud, Barret, Red, Yuffie-'  
  
'Yuffie? A woman?' Tarque asked and shot her brown eyes right at him in a stare.  
  
'Yes, she is my friend. And another girl called Tifa.'  
  
'I do not want you seeing them,' Tarque said, her voice deepening.  
  
'But...I...'  
  
'No!' Tarque walked to him and put her hand on his chest. She kissed him, then looked at him with an inviting gaze. 'You know I don't want to share you Vinnie,' she whispered. A knock sounded at the door.  
  
'Too late,' Vincent said in a monotone voice. Tarque's face became a picture of disgust as soon as Vincent's back was turned and her eyes glowed a bright green. They soon returned to normal as the door opened and the group walked in.  
  
'Vincent, how are ya?' said Barret shaking Vincent's hand. Tifa came in, kissed his cheek and shook his hand. Cloud and Red came in next and both congratulated him. Last to enter was Yuffie, her face was showing an unusual shyness.  
  
'Hello Vinni – uh...Vincent,' Yuffie said, looking down at her shoes. She expected him to shaked her hand and be friendly, she wanted that. Maybe that would put her mind at ease, that the near kiss was a fluke.  
  
'Yuffie,' he said and turned to his bride-to-be. Tarque gave Yuffie a frightening gaze. Was Yuffie the only one who saw it?  
  
'Everyone, this is Tarque, my fiance.'  
  
The group shared a laugh and passed food around the table. Yuffie sat between Cloud and Tarque and opposite Vincent.  
  
'So Tarque, where ya from? I haven't seen ya 'round here much,' Barret said, munching on bread.  
  
'I have recently moved here, you won't know the place I am from. You will all never see it.'  
  
'Shame,' Tifa remarked, 'How do you know Vincent?'  
  
'We met at a place called Lucrecia Falls, Vincent was there and he showed me around. We loved the scenery. I suppose, you could say, I have found the man I was meant to fall in love with.' Yuffie looked at Tarque. The note? Those words were on the note, Yuffie thought. She turned to Tarque.  
  
'Why were you at Lucrecia Falls?' she asked.  
  
'I...We...excuse me a moment. The dessert is ready. Yuffie would you like to help me prepare it?'  
  
'Yeah, okay,' Yuffie replied and followed Tarque to the kitchen. When they went in, Tarque closed the door hard.  
  
'I don't know what your little game is Yuffie but you will not screw up Vincent and my wedding, understand?!' Tarque said, furiously.  
  
'I wasn't trying to – '  
  
'You know something that you are not supposed to know and if you get in the way of Vincent and me, then you will be hurt!'  
  
'Tarque, I-' Yuffie began but was cut off by a hard punch to the gut. Tarque whispered into her ear and left the room with the dessert bowl. Yuffie heard her speak from the dining room.  
  
'Yuffie had to go, she was late for something. . .' The voice trailed off as Yuffie clutched her gut in agony. What she whispered in my ear, Yuffie said to herself, was...I will not not be denied him. I died for him, so he shall die for me. Vincent and Lucrecia will live on. I will not be held responsible for his death. I will show him what pain really is. Stay out of the way. Yuffie felt something inside her give and she fell into unconciousness. Vincent. . . she thought, please help me. 


	4. Darkness

Discaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters, they all belong to Hironobu Sackaguchi who is the god of all RPGs.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are all so very kind to me so I'll add another chapter. You all seem to hate Tarque, which is very good. Enjoy!  
  
Tarque looked in the mirror and admired her beautiful dress. Tifa placed the silver veil on her dark brown hair. Tarque looked striking. Her mahogony hair glimmered in the sunlight that shone through the long window onto the marbke floor. In her eyes, a green glinted, something that Tarque tried to hide. Her dress was a blue-white with a long flowing silver veil. In three days, Tarque would be married and then the whole world would know how much she and Vincent loved one another. Now she had warned Yuffie away, she would be with him, like they had always wanted.  
  
'You look wonderful Tarque. Is there anthing else you need help with before the wedding. You must be looking forward to Sunday, huh?' said Tifa. Tarque looked up from the mirror and did her best to sound pleased with Tifa even though she found her desperatly annoying.  
  
'Oh yes, Sunday will be wonderful.'  
  
In this light, she looked even more beautiful than she had ever done. She sat under a tree as Vincent watched her with eyes that knew how she was feeling. Sadness, but Vincent did not know why. She wasn't happy for him? Was that it?  
  
'Yuffie?' Before he knew what he was doing, he was standing next to her, his long black hair a silhouette on the orange sun. Yuffie cringed slightly, this made Vincent more worried about her state of mind. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'Why do you care?' she said, in single toned voice. Vincent was taken aback.  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked.  
  
'Shouldn't you be with Tarque?' Yuffie stood up then, and walked away. She dropped the rose she was holding into the long grass and ran away. Vincent stood there, worried, nervous and. . .late; late for the wedding rehearsal. He did not want to go and thought he hated to admit it, Yuffie was more important right now. Suddenly, Tarque was there behind him with a cold hand on his shoulder.  
  
'You were talking to Yuffie?' Tarque asked, her eyes glowing in a flourescent green, 'I thought we agreed that you wouldn't talk to her anymore, darling,' she said. Vincent turned round.  
  
'You can't stop m-' Tarque looked into his eyes and Vincent stopped speaking. Tarque touched his lips.  
  
'Soon you will be mine, and everything will be alright. . . ' she chanted.  
  
'Soon I will be yours and everything will be alright. . . ' Vincent repeated.  
  
Yuffie sat down on the ground under a small tree and took out some of her materia. She threw one up in the air and it didn't come back down.  
  
'I thought I told you to stay away from him. You mock me?!' Yuffie looked up, Tarque stood, her eyes glowing a luminous green.  
  
'N-no, I....' Yuffie was cut off by a vicious punch to the face. Her lip began to drip with blood. What were her options? She could fight, but Vincent would never look at her again, he would hate her. She could run, but she would defy everything a ninja was supposed to be. Or she could lie there and take it, be beaten black and blue by a woman who claimed to be Lucrecia.  
  
'I told you that we would be together! I said we were in love. Nothing will come between us.' As the kicks got stronger so did Yuffie's tears. She couldn't hold them back for much longer. All manner of cuts and bruises seethed with blood. A gash on her face under her eye brought her the most pain. Nothing, nothing was in her head as she fell into darkness. Not unconciousness, she could still feel the pain but darkness, her heart was dark. Tarque finished her beatings and left Yuffie there, battered and bruised.  
  
Yuffie ran up to her room and began to cry on her bed.  
  
'Stop is Yuffie, this isn't the way of the ninja,' she said to herself. But she could not help it, she was too overcome with emotion to care about the way of the ninja. So she continued to cry, and she cried all night. Right through until Sunday.  
  
Author's Note: Oh my God!! I am so sorry that this chapter is so damn short but I have lost all hope of continuing until I get some more inspiration. I got the beating and stuff from a really horrible NSPCC advert I saw before, I suggest that everyone support them because it is such a terrible thing for a child to be beaten. Thanks for all the reviews, I'll write more soon. 


	5. Sunday

Author's Note: This just might be the last chapter I write for a while because I'm quite busy – actually I just can't be bothered at the moment. This one will be short; I lose all my inspiration. Sorry!  
  
It was Sunday and Vincent was getting dressed as slowly as he could. Maybe if he did it slowly, it would prolong the actual ceremony. He had wanted to be married, but not like this. Not to a woman he barely knew. Tarque had loved him – Vincent knew she did – but this was a love that had been unrequited. He did not want to be lonely anymore. He had been alone for so long and now he wasn't. This was what he had wanted, wasn't it?  
  
There was a knock at the mahogany door and Vincent went to open it. It was Tarque. She was looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
'Um, this is going to sound strange, but would you help me do these up?' Vincent said, looking down at the annoyingly small buttons.  
  
'Don't be stupid, do them yourself. I have only come in to get these,' she said, picking up some clothes she had left in his room the previous night. Vincent was taken by surprise, Yuffie always helped him and she never looked at him with the contempt that Tarque did.  
  
'Tarque?' Vincent looked at her. He couldn't lie to himself. He couldn't lie to her either – it wasn't fair.  
  
'Yes?' she answered.  
  
'I can't marry you. I thought that I could – but the truth is that I just didn't want to be alone but I know now that it would be so unfair to you – ' Vincent was cut off. Tarque's eyes turned a vicious green. As she stared into Vincent's deep red eyes, she looked into his soul. The hypnotism would have to be permanent this time. There could be no more mistakes. Vincent collapsed then and Tarque moved him onto the bed. She looked into the large gold mirror on the wall, but the reflection was not Tarque's. The reflection was the forgotten face of Lucrecia.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Yuffie played with Tifa's hair.  
  
'I want it up with some curls somewhere. Cloud likes curls,' said Tifa, pulling her hair up and pointing here and there. Yuffie smiled and grabbed the bundle of black hair and bit her lip, thinking of some kind of style.  
  
'I think like this. . . ' Yuffie said. Tifa nodded.  
  
'Yuffie? Are you sure you won't come to the wedding?' Yuffie stopped smiling and looked at herself in the mirror at her bruised face. She had told everyone that she had injured herself while training. It was a plausible excuse.  
  
'No, I told you. I can't make it today, Tarque doesn't want me there.'  
  
'You seemed to get on really well at the dinner last week,' Tifa said.  
  
Seemed to, Yuffie thought. How could she have ended up like this? She loved Vincent. That was the first time she had ever realised the extent of her feeling, yes, she loved Vincent. Not the little girl crush kind of love – she was taken, she loved Vincent. And now she was losing him to a person who Vincent barely knew. A person who was not who she seemed to be. He was marrying Lucrecia, just in a different form. Vincent couldn't do anything to stop her. Ever since that day on the Highwind; if they had only kissed. He would have known that she loved him; he would have realised that everything he needed was in Yuffie. Yuffie touched a cut on her face. This was her now, a ninja being beaten up by a ghost. She wouldn't put up with it anymore. This wasn't her, she wasn't the type to sit down and take it, she was going to stop this madness now. She wouldn't give up until Vincent admitted that this was not what he wanted.  
  
'You're right Tifa. Vincent is my friend. Now, where can I find a dress?'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tarque's body was encased in a green glow. Her face was changing from Tarque's evil glare to Lucrecia's troubled frown. The green glow disappeared and it was Lucrecia. Her voice was quiet.  
  
'From the ruby desert to the diamond moon,  
  
A stolen love will be mine soon.  
  
For mine is evil but evil justified,  
  
He will realise that I never died.'  
  
Lucrecia whispered in a language that could not be defined and held out her palm. Out of thin air, a tiny hologram of Vincent appeared in her hand. But as the hologram rotated in her hand, she laughed. A low and frightening laugh.  
  
'The monster that watches him inside,  
  
The one that laughed when his eyes cried,  
  
A monster that in nightmares he sees,  
  
That monster is, and always will be. . . me. . . '  
  
Lucrecia thought of her plan and smiled. She would take this man who loved her so much, and ruin him. She would take him back to the afterlife and in that afterlife he would live a life of eternal despair. Lucrecia was mad. Now that she had nothing, she would make sure that Vincent had nothing too. This was her motive – greed. And with that, Lucrecia once again morphed into the body of Tarque. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful white and silver dress. This was her ascension day. Her ascension day was her wedding day.  
  
Author's Note: I told you it'd be short. I'm gonna work on the actual wedding a lot so it won't be up for a while. Thanks for all the encouragment!! 


	6. Nothing Missing Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. You really should know that by now.  
  
A/N: This will be the LAST CHAPTER of Something Missing * runs around crying madly * I may decide to write an epilogue of this but don't expect it. Enjoy!! (  
  
Four hours. That was it. Just four more hours until Vincent was to marry Tarque. He stood in front of the church, watching as the world passed him by in double speed. For some reason, unknown to him, he felt compelled to marry her. It was something that he couldn't control.  
  
There was a sound behind him. He spun round and there she stood. Yuffie stood there, staring at him. Her eyes, as grey as rain clouds, looked at Vincent.  
  
"I never said congratulations. You deserve to be happy," Yuffie said, holding back the angry tears. She hoped he would say something. Something like, "I love you Yuffie" and take her off into the sunset. But that was wishful thinking.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Kisagari," Vincent replied, with a single toned voice. Yuffie looked down. Her eyes closed tightly as she prayed that this was a nightmare that she would soon wake from. Vincent turned away. Yuffie just ran.  
  
"My Lady Kisagari…" Vincent mumbled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the guests fumbled around to their seats, the sun shone perfectly. Light beamed through the picturesque windows playing games of colourful chase on the pale marble floor.  
  
Everyone was smiling. Tifa and Cloud sat next to eachother on the front pew. Barret was tickling Marlene while she sat on his knee. Red XIII curled up on the pew waiting patiently for the ceremony to start and Cid was being lectured by the priest about smoking and cursing in the church.  
  
Yuffie sat beside Tifa who was trying her best to cheer her up; oblivious to why Yuffie was so upset.  
  
"C'mon Yuffie, this is our friend's wedding day. You should be smiling!" Tifa said, grinning at the prospect. Cloud pulled Tifa back and mumbled something about leaving Yuffie to it. Yuffie sighed. Her pretty pink, knee length skirt and purple shirt made her look beautiful. Her hair had twists of curls in it and her lips were a rose pink. She did look lovely.  
  
The doors opened and Vincent walked slowly down the aisle to his place at the front of the large church. Yuffie sighed.  
  
Then the soft violin music started to play. Tarque stepped into the cathedral and the crowd was full of "oh, doesn't she look beautiful?" and "oh, what a lovely dress…" Yuffie just pouted.  
  
When Tarque got to the front, it had seemed like an eternity to Yuffie, she stood silently, her face covered by a veil. The priest began to speak. Vincent stood solid, not talking or moving. He was like a soldier in front of his commander.  
  
"Before we begin," the priest started, "if there is anyone here who has a reason why these two people may not wed, let them speak now or forever –"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The crowd gasped. Yuffie stood, hand outstretched in protest. Tifa looked up at her in disbelief.  
  
"Yuffie! What are you doing?!" Yuffie, seeming to not hear the comment by Tifa, ran into the middle of the aisle, all eyes on her in uncertainty and shock.  
  
"She's brainwashing him. She doesn't love him…she never did. She's not Tarque, she's Lucrecia. Vincent, you can't marry her!" Vincent turned to face Yuffie.  
  
"No Yuffie, I love her…" His voice was cold and heartless. He turned to Tarque and lifted her veil. Yuffie sank to her knees in tears. As Vincent lifted the silky smooth veil, his eyes widened. Lucrecia looked up at him. Her eyes glowed a vicious green and her face was slowly turning into the face of a demon. Yuffie watched in horror as Tarque turned to Lucrecia and Lucrecia turned into a forceful beast. Suddenly, the beast lunged towards Vincent.  
  
"NO!" Yuffie screamed and the split second she had she dived in front of Vincent and became victim to the beast's mighty claw. It dug into her gut as hard as it could. Yuffie's pain was obvious in her face. The colour drained from her cheeks. There she lay, on the floor of the church, the beast glaring down at her.  
  
"Fool," the beast said, "Vincent, come with me to the afterlife!" A great portal opened behind her and peered into the depths of hell.  
  
"Lucrecia? If you are in this beast, hear this. I do not love you and I know that you do not love me either. Let me be free from you Lucrecia!"  
  
The beast's face blurred into Lucrecia's smile. She looked at Vincent and nodded.  
  
"I needed to know this Vincent. Be with her…" Lucrecia said calmly. She pointed towards Yuffie. Her body was limp and cold to Vincent's gentle touch.  
  
"How do I…?" Vincent looked down at her.  
  
"I think you know," Lucrecia said. She turned back into Lucrecia. She smiled once again and stepped into the portal. She looked back once; her face was lost in the fog of the portal. Then it closed.  
  
"Yuffie…" Vincent said, looking down at her. He leant into her face and propped her head on his soft hand. He kissed her tenderly. He pulled himself away and stroked her cheek carefully with his claw. The crowd looked on with tears in there eyes. Vincent closed his eyes and began to sob as the body stayed cold. Suddenly, the crowd gasped. Yuffie's eyes opened slowly. She saw Vincent looking down at him.  
  
"Vincent? You're here…?" Vincent smiled.  
  
"I love you Yuffie, please forgive me," Vincent whispered.  
  
"Forgive you? What for?" questioned Yuffie.  
  
"For taking so long to realise. I need you so much. I remember that day on the Highwind. I wanted to kiss you and tell you it then but I…"  
  
"Shh, I love you too," Yuffie smiled as she told him. She began to cry with happiness. Her injury had gone. The people in the church looked on, very confused. The priest tapped Vincent's shoulder.  
  
"Um…since you're dressed for it…" said the bemused priest.  
  
Vincent laughed quietly. As he helped Yuffie to her feet, he stayed on one knee.  
  
"Lady Kisagari? Will you marry me?" Vincent asked. Yuffie grinned.  
  
"Of course I will!" she said, beaming with joy.  
  
Vincent kissed her again. The sun shone through the great window and the colours played across their faces as they wed. It was the one thing that they had always wanted. It was the thing that had been missing. That was the something missing from both their lives.  
  
There was nothing missing now.  
  
A/N: * sniff sniff * You like? As I said, no more to this story. But look out for some more Yuffentines, I write them mostly. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
